Infamous Cataclysm
by SombraSST
Summary: Fetch se ha liberado, pero eso es sólo el principio. De seguir por el camino de la huida, eso será cuanto le quede. Teniendo el presentimiento de que no va a llegar muy lejos, detiene una camioneta que viaja hacia Seattle, sin tener ni idea de que la persona que viaja en ella, no tan distinta a ella como creía en un principio, le dará un nuevo objetivo a su vida. FANFIC INTERACTIVO


**El fanfic que vais a leer a continuación emula el sistema de juego de infamous, con su toma de decisiones. Por tanto, al final de cada capítulo (A partir del capítulo dos), Se dará a los lectores la posibilidad de elegir lo que la protagonista hará, afectando a su Karma, del mismo modo que en el juego original.**

* * *

><p><em>Fetch<em>

El camión volcó. Las esposas estaban rotas. Y yo... yo estaba libre. Corrí por instinto, aunque no tenía ni idea de donde iba. Shane había muerto, y yo ya no tenía ninguna razón para vivir. Sin embargo, hay algo que tengo claro. No quiero ser la marioneta de nadie, mucho menos del D.U.P. Después de todas las mentiras que me habían dicho, finalmente sólo buscaban una cosa. Convertirme en el monstruo que siempre habían creído que era. Por eso deseaba tanto huir.

Pero... las cosas claras. Estaba totalmente vendida. Me dolía todo y la única fuente de energía que me ocurría que podía servir, los faros del coche, estaban rotos. No había ninguna fuente de neón en la zona. Y había quedado detrás de los otros conductores a la carrera. Me habían ayudado a salir, pero eso no significaba que fuesen a ayudarme a escapar. No iban a arriesgar sus vidas por la mía.

Y con razón. No tardaron en llegar refuerzos. Ahora estaba jodida. No tenía idea de lo que me harían cuando me apresaran, pero sabía que no iba a ser bonito. Me di la vuelta y corrí en dirección opuesta. Pero cada vez estaba más cerca. Me veía en las últimas.

Estaba empezando a pensar que avanzar por la carretera era una estupidez, cuando vi como una camioneta se acercaba. Alcé los brazos para llamar su atención y que parase. Casi no me lo podía creer cuando paró. Me subí en el asiento del copiloto.

_ ¡De prisa! Da la vuelta.

La mujer se me quedó mirando con una tranquilidad pasmosa. Llamaba la atención. Pero no por su cabello pelirrojo, ni por la gabardina de cuero que debía ser incomodísima de llevar en el coche. Tampoco por el hecho de que era la primera persona que no me miraba como un bicho raro desde hace años. Llamaba la atención por sus orejas. Estaban rematadas en punta, lo que la hacía parecer un elfo. Además, sus ojos... que habría dicho que cuando me subí eran castaños, ahora tenían un tono verde.

_ ¡De prisa, joder!_ Exclamé, frustrada._ ¡Tengo al D.U.P encima!

_ Eres conductora, supongo. ¿Cómo te llamas niña?

_ Fetch. ¡Y no soy ninguna niña! ¿A qué esperas? Si te ven conmigo te van a detener a ti también.

_ Muy bien... yo soy Shery... y te voy a pedir que te quedes en el coche.

_ ¿Qué?_ Exclamé. Vi como se bajaba del vehículo y ponía la mano sobre el capó. Estaba caminando directamente hacia los efectivos del D.U.P_ ¿Qué te pasa por la puta cabeza? ¡Te harán pedazos!

_ Tú quédate ahí y no mires... No quiero que cojas un trauma.

Si hubiese sabido conducir lo más probable es que me hubiese ido de allí. Pero no sabía lo que estaba pasando. Lo único que veía era a aquella mujer avanzar hacia las tropas del D.U.P sin ninguna precaución. Avanzaba como quien iba a coger un refresco a la nevera de su casa. Y en el momento en que se encontraron, escuché gritos.

Multitud de ellos, y sonidos extraños. Oía cosas romperse, quebrarse. Y después pasos en mi dirección. Un sólo juego de pasos. Abrí los ojos y la vi a ella. Su brazo derecho estaba completamente cubierto de sangre. Sin mediar palabra arrancó el coche y comenzó a conducir hacia adelante.

La estampa que contemplé fue aterradora. Si bien yo me había enfrentado al D.U.P muchas veces, jamás los había dejado de aquella manera. Había cadáveres amontonados a ambos lados de la carretera, como si se hubiese tomado la molestia de apartarlos para poder pasar.

_ Los has matado, joder. ¿Por qué los has matado?_ Pregunté.

_ Para que no le puedan hablar de mí a sus superiores. Es mejor no dejar cabos sueltos._ Dijo, sonriendo._ Yo voy a Seattle. Tú puedes bajarte si quieres, aunque no te lo recomiendo.

_ Me encantaría saber por qué es tan buena idea quedarme en un coche con una loca asesina.

_ La vida me ha enseñado una cosa._ Dijo, mirándome. ¿Ahora sus ojos eran azules? ¿Qué mierda tenía?_ Si alguien te busca para destruirte, lo hará hasta el fin del mundo. Si quieres huir, adelante. Pero nunca te quitarás al D.U.P de encima. No importa lo lejos que vayas, al final te encontrará.

_ ¿Y cuál es tu idea?_ Pregunté, cruzándome de brazos.

_ Matarlos a todos y que su dios los seleccione._ Dijo, sacando unas gafas de sol de la guantera del coche y poniéndoselas, todo ello con la mano izquierda._ Por cierto, Fetch... a mí me llaman Shery.

_ Se te ha ido la pinza._ Dije, dejándome caer en mi asiento._ Pero sigo sin tener nada que perder... así que... me apunto.

_ ¿Te apuntas?_ Preguntó, mirándome._ Entonces estás más loca que yo...

_ Tal vez..._ Reconocí_ Pero la verdad es que quiero decir un par de cosas a esos cabrones... y mataría por un poco de neón.

_ Estás de suerte._ Dijo, señalando hacia adelante con la cabeza._ Mira ahí.

Se trataba de un bar de carretera. Uno de esos lugares en los que sólo te pararías de estar desesperado pero que, en la parte superior, tenía justo lo que necesitaba, un cartel de neón como anuncio del nombre del local. Prepárate Seattle... Fetch ha vuelto.

_?_

Fracaso. Los conductores habían escapado. ¿Se podía lograr alcanzar un mayor grado de inutilidad? Tenía la idea de que no. Supongo que es lo que ocurre cuando dejas a alguien como Augustine al mando. ¿Reclutar a conductores que habían sido capturados para las filas del D.U.P. ¿A quién se le habría ocurrido semejante historia? Delega, dijeron... no habrá problema dijeron... es un efectivo valioso. Pues me había cansado de tener tiempo libre, y me encontraba con eso al llegar de nuevo al trabajo. Las cosas estaban claras. Volvía a tomar mi puesto de inmediato y las cosas iban a cambiar.

Mientras recorría el campo de adiestramiento que se había construido sin mi consentimiento, no pude evitar reparar en el gran agujero que habían creado para escapar. Me costaba creer que existiese un conductor lo bastante fuerte como para hacer semejante estropicio, mucho menos en nuestras instalaciones.

_ Quisiera saber qué clase de conductor ha hecho esto..._ Comenté, dándome la vuelta para observar a los dos soldados que me acompañaban._ ¿Cuál era su poder?

Los dos se miraron, dudando cual iba a hablar. Finalmente uno de los dos se adelantó y, en un alarde de nerviosismo, ejecutó el saludo militar.

_ Neón... señora..._ Dijo, en un susurro.

_ De modo que me estás diciendo que un conductor que arroja luces de neón ha hecho este hueco en la pared... ha matado a docenas de nuestros efectivos y además se ha escapado.

_ Sí... señora._ Dijo, sin mirarme.

_ Os pago demasiado..._ murmuré. Cruzándome de brazos. Luego me volví hacia el otro soldado, que no había dicho una sola palabra._ Tú, acércate.

Se acercó, y podía notar lo mucho que le costaba dar cada paso. Realmente, estaba claro que no deseaba hacerlo. Pero... ¿Qué otra opción tenía? Lo tomé por el cuello y lo elevé por los aires. Se resistió, pero fue totalmente inútil, era como un niño tratando de zafarse de la fuerza de un hombre adulto. Me giré hacia el otro soltado, que había dado un paso atrás.

_ Dile a tus compañeros... que si vuelvo a verlos sometidos por una conductora de Neón... esto es lo que les va a suceder.

Volví mi vista una vez más al soldado y mis ojos relampaguearon. Acto seguido empezó a retorcerse de dolor, y empezó a oler a quemado. Relámpagos de un siniestro color rojo rodeaban su anatomía. Yo no lo solté a pesar de que el olor a carne quemada empezaba a ser repugnante.

Cuando cayó al suelo, su cuerpo aún se movía sacudido por los espasmos de la electricidad que se había quedado atrapada en su cuerpo. Le di una patada a su casco para revelar su rostro, que se había convertido en poco más que el cráneo rodeado de restos de carne quemada. Alcé la mano hacia el otro soldado y un rayo, juguetón, lanzó una chispa a escasos centímetros de su nariz antes de desvanecerse.

_ No volváis a fallarme... recordad que el neón es un chiste si se lo compara con una descarga... Y tú no quieres obligarme a lanzarte una a ti también... ¿Verdad?

_Shery_

Esta es mi historia, y no esperaba compañía en ella. No obstante, la presencia de Fetch fue algo positivo. ¿Qué sentido tiene ser una loca homicida si nadie escucha tus desvaríos? Con todo, no estaba tan loca como para entrar en el bar de carretera con todo el brazo ensangrentado. Me colé por la ventana del baño y lo limpié antes de entrar al bar. Por su parte, Fetch había entrado por la puerta principal y se había sentado en una de las butacas.

_ ¿Estás cómoda?_ Pregunté, irónicamente, sentando frente a ella.

_ Lo estaría más con una hamburguesa y una birra._ Dijo, mirándome.

_ No voy a pagarte una cerveza... eres una cría. No soy esa clase de loca.

_ No soy ninguna cría, Shery._ Me dijo, sacándome la lengua. Eso sólo reforzaba mi teoría._ Pero vale... quiero una hamburguesa.

Lo cierto es que yo también estaba hambrienta, así que le toleré lo de la hamburguesa. Después de todo la chica llevaba años metidas en una prisión. En ese momento vi que un hombre entraba en el local comentando que el letrero de neón no funcionaba. Las dos nos miramos y sonreímos con nuestro pequeño secreto.

_ Entonces... ¿Cuál es exactamente tu plan?_ Me preguntó, cruzándose de brazos sobre la mesa.

_ Arrasar con todo, es lo que suelo hacer siempre._ Dije, cruzándome de brazos.

_ Osea que tu plan es entrar en la ciudad y matar a todos los agentes del D.U.P que haya en ella._ Afirmó, en un susurro.

_ Y quizá comerme sus corazones... quién sabe._ Dije, encogiéndome de hombros._ Eso es muy mío.

Ella se llevó la mano a la boca para ahogar una arcada justo en el momento en que llegaba la camarera y dejaba las hamburguesas y los refrescos que habíamos dejado sobre la mesa. La susodicha me miró mal y yo me encogí de hombros, aquello ni me iba ni me venía. Cogí mi hamburguesa y le di un bocado. Fetch me miró, estaba claro que aún tenía en la cabeza la imagen que hace nada le acababa de mencionar.

_ Era una broma chica... cómete tu hamburguesa tranquila._ Le dije. Aunque no, la verdad es que no era una broma... pero ella no tenía por qué saberlo._ Eso de los planes solía dársele mejor a Selenna.

_ ¿A quién?_ Preguntó, tomando la hamburguesa.

_ A una vieja amiga mía... a la que hace demasiado tiempo que no veo. Prefiero no hablar de ella.

Me crucé de brazos, un tanto incómoda, porque no debía haber mencionado aquel nombre. Hablar de Selennaya estaba de más. La había dejado tirada y mencionarla no iba a hacer que reparase mi error... o que terminase la búsqueda de mí misma que le había prometido hacer antes de volver. Buscarme a mí misma... un gran plan.

_ Bueno, yo podría sustituir a tu amiga._ Dijo Fetch, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

_¿Cómo?

_ Tranzando planes... no vas a conseguir siquiera entrar en Seattle por la fuerza... mucho menos llegar hasta el líder del D.U.P. Yo quiero dejar de huir, no acabar muerta a las puertas de la puta ciudad.

_ Tienes una lengua muy afilada Fetch... me gusta._ Reconocí, mirándola a los ojos. Los míos en ese momento debían tener un tono morado.

Me terminé la hamburguesa y dejé un par de monedas sobre la mesa como pago. Me metí las manos en el bolsillo de la gabardina y salí en dirección a la carretera. Fetch me siguió, aunque se quedó rezagada un par de segundos. En ese momento fue el primero en el que pensé en la clase de berenjenal en el que me estaba metiendo... uno del que estaba más que segura de que no saldría con vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Tal como anunciaba, siendo el prólogo, no hay una decisión para tomar aquí. No obstante, puede que os hayáis percatado de que Shery no ha mostrado qué clase de conductor es. Y es ahí donde entráis vosotros. Comentad en un review la clase de poder que creéis que Shery debería tener, y la que más me guste de entre todas las señaladas, será la elegida. Recordad que para dejar un review, no es necesario tener cuenta en .<strong>


End file.
